


The Thing

by Fibi94



Series: Episode Follow Ups and Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Alex is not a fan of the frog, F/M, Tom loves his frog, Yes the frog is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Alex knew that something was different the moment she entered the room, for starters there was a glass cage on her table that wasn’t there and wasn’t supposed to be there. She knew her husband had something to do with that.Follow Up from episode 02x03





	The Thing

Alex was exhausted, this day was the longest in a while, first she had a fight with her mother who wanted to go back to her place, then Hannah came over asking her some cryptic questions and asking her to look over hundreds of documents and on top of those she had to give a couple of speeches and give a tour of the white house for the president’s class, which by the way Tom missed! Still though she knew that something was different the moment she entered the room, for starters there was a glass cage on her table that wasn’t there and wasn’t supposed to be there. She knew her husband had something to do with that. Who else could be responsible for the frog which was sitting on her table starring at her with its creepy round eyes?

Tom came from the kitchen, a big smile on his face, carrying some leafs he was wearing an old sweatshirt and his glasses were crocket but he didn’t seem to care he barely even noticed her standing there when he passed her by. “There you go!” he said sweetly as he placed the stuff in his hands in the cage.

“Tom, what’s that thing?” she said showing the glass cage on her table.

“Alex!” he turned around smiling, his smile though fell pretty soon “It’s not a thing Alex! It’s a frog and his name is Hylidae Kirkmanus!” he said swelling with pride.

“I wouldn’t care if its name is Queen Elizabeth the second what it’s doing in my living room Tom!” she was frustrated, today was not the day for Tom to add this thing to their household “He’s mine!” he protests, his eyes wide open.

Before Alex could respond a loud screech filled the room, to her surprise it was coming from that _thing!_ To her biggest surprise though Tom kneeled down in front of the cage and talked it down!

“You know what just get it to shut up I don’t have the patience to deal with this today. As long as you keep it away from me do whatever!” she said and turned to leave the room. This house was getting crazier by the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hylidae Kirkmanus FOR EVER people!


End file.
